


Press Triangle to Block

by Spindizzy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: She can't see it, but it's moving. [Spoilers for chapter 10]





	Press Triangle to Block

There's something moving. She can't see it, but something else has fallen down here, and it's moving.

She hurts all over. She found a coat draped over a shovel, and it felt like it took everything she had to put it on, and it _hurts_ , but she's on her own now. Mike came for her, but there's no way he's going to find her down here, not before the _thing_ does. Her hands are shaking and trying to close them around the handle send pain up her arms.

But Jessica picks up the shovel. She swings —

**Author's Note:**

> I have A LOT to say about Until Dawn, so if you want to screech about it, you can find me on twitter as @spindilly or dreamwidth as spindizzy!


End file.
